lupineclanfandomcom-20200213-history
TBA
☠ † ☠ LONG LIVE THE ———————— CRUCIFIED ⚜―――――☠ † ☠―――――⚜ † FEAR † You ran for your life. The Catchers were right at your tail, and just escaping the House of Leashes, you knew escaping a second time wouldn't be easy. They would be ready. Your paws thump against the hard ground, as you skidded to turn a corner and into an alleyway. Dead end. You whipped your head around, and bared your fangs at the Catcher, your ears flattened against your head. You may have seemed agressive, but your heart was pounding. You barked and bit, but the Catcher put a muzzle around your snout. You thrashed your head to shake it off, but a rope was tied around your neck as you were pulled into a Taker, and thrown into a cage. † CONFUSION † You were placed into a cage inside the House of Leashes. Several other dogs were in cages in front, under, ontop and next to you. "Heh, got caught again, squirt?" One sneered in front of you. "At least I escaped instead of giving up," You snapped back at them.A female voice murmured next to you, "None of us are staying here for long." You tilted your head toward the voice, "What do you mean?" She replied, "You see that big circle next to the exit?" You turned your gaze, "Yeah, what about it?" She lowered her voice, "I have heard rumors that if you touch it, it will open all of these cages and every dog will be free from this place." Your ears twitched at the thought, "When is this plan going to happen?" "When the Catchers feed me, I'll run out and push the button." † ANGER † The time came that a Catcher was feeding the other dogs, opening their cages one by one. You heard the female whisper, "Be ready." The cage door creaked open. You suddenly saw a whisp of black and white, as the female launched herself toward the dot. You braced your body, ready to leap out. You watched her in amaze, at her speed and grace, as time seemed to slow as she leaped toward the dot. Everything went silent. Then, there was an ear - piercing siren, as the cages shot open. Dogs piled onto eah other, desperately running toward the exit. You were pushed and shoved, and bitten to simply escape through that door. "Everyone, follow me!" The female howled. You still couldn't see her very clearly through the crowds of dogs. Each of them dashed out the door, and out into the streets. Once it was clear, they ran with power and organization. They ran until they were well passed the House of Leashes. The female led them to a large alleyway, and leaped onto a garbadge bin. You could see now, she was a well - groomed, black and white border collie. † CRUCIFIED † "Brothers and sisters! Hear me now!" She called out to them with great leadership. "The twolegs abused us, starved us, and abandoned us for dead!" She snarled loudly. "And what do they do next? Chain us! Capture us! And send us back to be tortured once more!" The dogs howled and barked in anger. "No longer will be under the command of these twolegs, brothers and sisters! We are the cahined! We are the abandoned! We are the Crucified!" ☠ GENERAL INFORMATION ☠ TEST